


Джон против вулкана

by alra



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт застрял по другую сторону Атлантики, Джон страдает в Лос-Анжелесе, но секс хорош как никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джон против вулкана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Versus The Volcano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861339) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Название фика намекает на романтическую комедию 90-х годов «Джо против вулкана».  
> 2\. «Snopes» — это сайт со всякими сплетнями, www.snopes.com

_«У нас пепла нет, а вот Скотт как раз застрял в Лондоне и рискует пропустить наш праздник в LA.» - Кэрол Барроумен._

  
  
После тридцатого звонка в аэропорт Скотт был немного расстроен.  
  
Злиться на такие вещи (сдвиги в расписании, транспортные проблемы, аварии, отменённые вылеты) было не в его характере. Если бы он злился каждый раз, он бы умер от чего-нибудь, связанного с гипертонией, не прожив с Джоном и пяти лет. Перестановки в расписании были частью его жизни: то несколько коротких дней в Лондоне, то выходные в Кардиффе, то посещение съёмок, то интервью. То конвенты, где он сидел на последнем ряду с блокнотом и пытался работать, над чем получится (или рисовал неприличные картинки для Джона, если тот выглядел совсем уж измученным). Между прочим, он и сам был весьма занятой человек, и его клиенты тоже всегда просили на четыре встречи больше, чем было запланировано, прежде чем утверждали проект.  
  
Но дело было в том, что с переносом конвентов, дополнительными встречами и даже случайным нырянием Джона в пустой бассейн он ещё мог справиться. Но он никогда прежде не был вынужден менять планы из-за какого-то вулкана, так что сейчас порывы расшвыривать вещи боролись в нём с желанием упасть и хохотать до горьких слёз.  
  
Он взглянул на часы и посчитал: шесть вечера, это полдень минус два, десять утра там, где сейчас Джон. Наверное, он наслаждается роскошным поздним завтраком в приятной компании. А их общий дом в Лондоне, тем временем...  
  
Не то чтобы он был пуст. Сложно назвать пустым дом, в котором три собаки постоянно просят открыть им какую-нибудь дверь, с какой бы стороны от неё они ни оказались. (Не говоря уже о фанатах, то и дело заглядывающих в окна. Скотт клялся, что соорудит какую-нибудь декоративную решётку против них.) Но чего-то в доме не хватало. В каждой комнате, куда бы он ни зашёл, ощущалась странная пустота... Пустота в форме Джона.  
  
Глупо, если подумать. Они всегда проводили много времени порознь (их секрет удачного супружества, или как там эта дурацкая шутка звучит). Но сейчас Скотт _должен был_ готовиться к вылету в Лос-Анжелес на день рождения Кэрол, и он очень давно не видел Джона, и они могли бы долго заниматься сексом в маленьком залитом солнцем домике на калифорнийском побережье.  
  
За несколько недель Джонова отсутствия Скотта не раз посещали весьма подробные фантазии о Лос-Анжелесе.  
  
И теперь все его планы рушились из-за вулкана! Кто вообще держит у себя вулканы в наше время? Они давно вышли из моды.  
  
Он рухнул на диван и мягко стукнул головой о его спинку, пытаясь сообразить, что можно сделать. Всегда есть возможность доплыть на корабле. Доплыть до Нью-Йорка, оттуда самолётом в Калифорнию, купить Джону по дороге что-нибудь блестящее и бесполезное, заявиться внезапно и удивить его...  
  
И, скорее всего, застрять в Штатах надолго. А ведь нужно всё же учитывать интересы клиентов. «Извините, я переплыл океан, чтобы переспать» скорее всего не сойдёт за уважительную причину.   
  
Зазвонил телефон, и собаки тут же залаяли, взлетели на диван и принялись по нему скакать. Скотт пытался их отпихнуть и ухватить пальцами тонкий и гладкий мобильник. Он успел снять трубку в последний момент, не посмотрев, кто звонит, а Си Джей всё порывался выхватить телефон зубами из его руки, пока другие двое прыгали на его яйцах и лизали его в лицо.  
  
— Алл-ой! — вскрикнул Скотт: Си Джей впился зубами в его руку.  
— Скотт? — голос Джона звучал обеспокоенно.  
— Привет, дорогой, — Скотт стряхнул с себя собак и поднялся с дивана, — Извини, тут Си Джей разбушевался.  
— У-у, кто у нас папин малыш? — умилился Джон, — Дай его к трубочке.  
— Не дам, — возразил Скотт, — Собаки не могут слышать людей по мобильному телефону.  
— Ты это выдумал.  
— Проверенный факт. Диапазоны не совпадают, — соврал Скотт.  
— Я спрошу у Кэрол, — пригрозил Джон, — или проверю на «Snopes».  
— Проверяй где хочешь, я не дам телефон собаке. И вообще, он меня укусил.  
— Это он любя, — Джон звучал жизнерадостно, но Скотта не так легко было одурачить. Хотя Джон всё же мог это сделать, в своей милой, слегка эгоцентричной манере. Скотт сменил тему.  
  
— Ты же вроде должен быть на пробах, или завязывать нужные знакомства, или что-то такое, — спросил он.  
— Я взял выходной, — признался Джон.  
— Постель, печенье, хреновое американское телевидение?  
— Постель, пиво, хреновые фильмы.  
— «Акулы-3»?  
— Эй, «Акулы-3» оплатили нам диван! — надулся Джон.  
— Который мы сдали потом, из него так и лезли пружины, — напомнил Скотт и порычал немного — «арррр, рра-аррр!» — как та громадная акула в фильме. Джон рассмеялся.  
— Как там Лондон?  
— Солнечно. Пепельно. Полно собак, — ответил Скотт, прислонясь к столешнице. Собаки тёрлись вокруг его ног, вынюхивая залежалые крошки в щелях под кухонными шкафами.  
— Как там Лос-Анжелес?  
  
Молчание.  
Молчание, и Джон взял выходной. Всегда плохое сочетание. Джон — это безграничная энергия, и сексапильность, и улыбки, и рукопожатия, и шутки про член... Он не часто брал выходной, но когда брал — Скотт до сих пор беспокоился.  
  
— Любимый? — позвал он.  
— Двадцать два градуса и солнце, — ответил Джон. Что совершенно не было ответом, — Тебе бы тут понравилось.  
— Да, жаль, что я всё это пропущу, — Скотт спихнул Чарли со своих пальцев, — Только что звонил в аэропорт. Всё по-прежнему, рейс отложен на неопределённое время.  
— Грёбаный вулкан, — выругался Джон, — Нельзя его заткнуть как-то, что ли?  
— Конечно, Джон. Его просто зальют бетоном. Это поможет.  
— Да хоть чем. Я что говорю, самолётам же давно не нужна никакая видимость, они по приборам летают, в чём проблема-то?  
— Пепел попадает в двигатели и глушит их, — объяснил Скотт.  
— А. Глупость какая, — он услышал на заднем плане шорох, похоже, пожалуй, на одеяло, — А ты не можешь на корабле приплыть?  
Скотт улыбнулся.  
— Я думал об этом, но я могу не успеть вернуться. Клиенты.  
— Увольняйся! Будешь у меня на содержании, — предложил Джон. Спустя семнадцать лет шутка всё ещё была смешной, может только чуть более нелепой. Он _мог бы_ уволиться. Он мог уволиться и покупать каждый год по машине — и всё-таки не опустошить их совместный счёт в банке до самой смерти. Но он любил свою работу, да и вообще это было бы как-то странно.  
— Я куплю тебе щёточку для пыли и передничек с оборками, — добавил Джон.  
— Ты лучше смотришься на каблуках, — Скотт открыл шкаф, вынул стакан и наполнил его водой.  
— Мы же не пробовали! Может, ты вообще потрясно бы выглядел, ты просто не знаешь!  
— Как ни печально, это останется непроверенной теорией, — сообщил ему Скотт. В трубке снова послышался шорох, — Ты что там, пиво в постель пролил?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. Потом очень тихо и чуть стыдливо добавил:   
— Я по тебе соскучился.  
— Я тоже соскучился, — вздохнул Скотт, — Но ты не успеешь оглянуться, как уже вернёшься. Или я до тебя доберусь, когда пепел развеется.  
— Этот LA такой огромный, и люди здесь злые, — проговорил Джон.  
  
Восемь недель было «Всё великолепно! Так много возможностей!» — и теперь вот это? И он _верил_ во всю эту чушь раньше?  
  
— Просто они убогие и нереализованные, и вообще американцы возвели ненависть к самому себе в ранг искусства, — тут же ответил Скотт. Потому что Джон, благослови его Бог, всё ещё считал, что все люди, как правило, добры и счастливы. А если нет, то он лично должен взять и это исправить. Иногда ему надо было напоминать, что люди — те ещё сволочи. К счастью, Скотт делал это так же охотно, как Си Джей подбирал с пола крошки.  
  
Шорох, снова шорох и странный звук, похожий на скрип. Скотт замер, не донеся стакан до губ.  
— Ты что, _дрочишь_? — спросил он, поставив стакан.  
— Я _очень сильно_ соскучился, — отозвался Джон.  
— Джон, у тебя там десять утра, и ты пьёшь пиво и дрочишь в постели? Они что, _настолько_ злые?  
Джон тихо выдохнул через нос. Скотт это знал, потому что Джон всегда так делал, когда был возбуждён. Господи, может быть, стоит всё же сесть на тот корабль. Когда он доберётся до LA секс будет прсто _взрывным_.  
— Просто поговори со мной немного, — попросил Джон с оттенком «ты-знаешь-что-не-можешь-мне-отказать» в голосе, — Хоть о работе, хоть о чём. Ты же наверное делаешь крышу там, или фасад, или что...  
  
Скотт подумал об этом. Он мог бы поговорить о работе, там было о чём рассказать. Мог поговорить о местных новостях, о том, как он подумывал смотаться в Кардифф, если не сможет улететь. О простых и понятных вещах...  
  
А в это время его партнёр, одинокий несчастный партнёр, по которому он соскучился, как сумасшедший, дрочил бы где-то в унылом съёмном домике в Лос-Анжелесе.  
— Что на тебе надето? — спросил Скотт без лишних разговоров.  
Последовала пауза.  
— Ты вот с этого собираешься начинать? — удивился Джон.  
— Ну знаешь, если бы меня предупредили заранее, что у нас будет секс по телефону, я бы придумал что-нибудь пооригинальнее, примадонна ты моя, — огрызнулся Скотт, покидая кухню и шаря на столике в прихожей в поисках гарнитуры, — Никуда не уходи!  
— Секс по телефону? — переспросил Джон с надеждой, пока Скотт заправлял гарнитуру в ухо.  
— Секс по телефону, — подтвердил Скотт, закрывая собак в передней и направляясь по лестнице в спальню. Он положил телефон на прикроватный столик (со своей стороны: столик Джона всё ещё был завален обёртками от жвачек, книгами и фотографиями) и рухнул спиной на постель.  
  
— Чёрт, когда мы в прошлый раз этим занимались? — спросил Джон, — Я не могу поверить, я не помню! Надо вести дневник.  
— Три года назад? Четыре? — предположил Скотт, — Давай, Джон.  
— Ладно, ладно, сейчас, — на другом конце линии послышалось кряхтение. Насколько проще стало с мобильниками. Когда твоя рука обмотана телефонным проводом, секс — это просто неудобно, — Я не могу придумать, что сказать.  
Скотт рассмеялся. Одну руку он закинул заголову, другая покоилась на животе.  
— Ну дава-ай, ты же большой мальчик, — протянул он. Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Ладно, — сжалился Скотт, — Ты позвонил мне, просто чтобы послушать мой голос, пока ты дрочишь?  
— Возможно, — осторожно согласился Джон.  
— Так у тебя, наверное, стоит, — прошептал Скотт, скользя пальцами по пряжке своего ремня.  
— Да-а... — выдохнул Джон, — я всё время думал о тебе.  
— Ты ласкаешь себя?  
Джон издал слабый стон. Скотт усмехнулся.  
— Перестань, — сказал он. Джон выдохнул снова.  
— Почему?  
— Тебе придётся дать мне время догнать тебя, детка, — ответил Скотт, снимая ремень и не спеша расстёгивая брюки, — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Мм? — прозвучало весьма напряжённо.  
— Что — на тебе — надето? — медленно повторил Скотт и приподнял бёдра, чтобы снять брюки и скинуть их на пол с кровати.  
— Пижама, — ответил Джон, с трудом выдавливая слова, — Та, голубая, которую ты подарил.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Скотт, закрывая глаза, — она мягкая. И тесновата в груди.  
Джон издал короткий смешок:   
— Так вот почему...  
— М-хммм. Ты мне нравишься в голубом, — пояснил Скотт, и его рука скользнула под резинку трусов. Он представлял себе Джона. Не грустного Джона в LA, а обычного Джона — здесь, рядом с ним. Их редкие воскресные утра в постели, когда они болтали, целовались, и руки Джона ласкали его тело. Годы и годы, прожитые вместе — всё, над чем Джон насмехался прежде, когда они только начинали встречаться. «Никогда я не остепенюсь, зачем это надо? Так много нужно успеть, столько сексуальных парней вокруг!»  
  
«Я хотел бы однажды построить дом и семью с кем-нибудь», — ответил тогда Скотт — и увидел, как рушится напускная бравада во взгляде Джона. А теперь уже именно Джон заводил разговоры о детях и прочем. Оно и понятно: вся эта чушь о нежелании остепениться говорилась больше для Скотта, как он догадался позже. Как попытка заранее защититься от боли, на случай если Скотт его бросит. Что каким-то чудом до сих пор не произошло — за семнадцать лет.  
  
— А что на тебе? — раздался голос Джона, — Хаки и поло?  
— Заткнись, — засмеялся Скотт, медленно поглаживая свой член. Он потянулся и выгнул спину, — Вот за это я тебе не скажу.  
— Мм. Значит, ты в кожаных штанах?  
— Сво-олочь, — простонал Скотт.  
— Ты в той белой обтягивающей футболке, сквозь которую видны соски, — продолжил Джон, погружаясь в свой бесконечный водопад Фантазий о Скотте Гилле, — И в гладких кожаных штанах, которые я могу стянуть с тебя, как чулок.  
— Горячо, — шепнул Скотт.  
— Согласен, — отозвался Джон, — Я могу раздеть тебя догола, нагнуть над постелью и вылизать вдоль позвоночника вверх. А потом опять вниз, до конца.  
— Кто сказал, что я дам тебе быть сверху, — начал было Скотт, но понял, что дрожь в голосе выдаёт его с головой.  
— Сурово, — заметил Джон. Судя по голосу, он уже немного заблудился в своих фантазиях, — Ну что, можно мне уже трогать себя?  
— Да, — выдохнул Скотт, — давай, только медленно, ладно?  
— Ты тоже медленно?  
— Да, — Скотт погладил головку большим пальцем, и его бёдра невольно дёрнулись.  
  
— Так, о чём это я, — бормотал Джон, — да, так вот: мы с тобой оба пахнем кожей, и мой язык уже в твоей...  
— Я хочу поцелуй, — перебил Скотт неожиданно для себя, — Ты не поцелуешь меня?  
— Я знаю, что ты это любишь, — ответил Джон, — Да, я могу — повернуть слегка твою голову, и тереться о тебя, и целовать — с языком, конечно.  
Скотт облизнул губы — жалкое подобие, но сойдёт.  
— Я могу подрочить тебе, — предложил он. Его бёдра двигались уже нетерпеливо, член скользил сквозь пальцы быстрее, — Я знаю, как ты любишь...  
— Нет. Это моя фантазия, — отрезал Джон, и Скотт фыркнул, — Не хочу ни рук, ни отсосов.  
— Ты любишь, как я сосу, — напомнил Скотт, — Любишь, когда я беру тебя и глотаю, ты любишь трахать мой рот.  
— Я хочу трахать _тебя_ , — заявил Джон чистым и низким голосом.  
Скотт дрогнул, и живот его напрягся, и бёдра качнулись вверх.  
  
— Я хочу, — дыхание Джона сбилось, — Я хочу развести твои ноги в стороны. Как следует смазать тебя, запустить в тебя палец, чтобы ты в нетерпении тёрся о постель.  
Скотт выдохнул нетвёрдо, сжимаясь немного внутри, как если бы он мог чувствовать это.  
— Запустить в тебя два пальца и заставить тебя умолять, — продолжал Джон. Скотт снова услышал шуршание ткани и более тихий шорох кожи о кожу. Господи, этот придурок включил _громкую связь_ , чтобы Скотт услышал, как он ласкает свой член.  
— Джо-он, — простонал Скотт. Он собирался добавить «надеюсь, там толстые стены», но почему-то так и не выговорил этих слов.  
— Да, я буду двигаться медленно, — сквозь стон проговорил Джон, — Трахать твою задницу так медленно, чтобы ты почувствовал каждый мой дюйм, чтобы знал, как сильно я возбуждён. Ох, господи.  
— Мне нравится это, — выдавил Скотт, — Я люблю, когда ты во мне. Ну давай же, Джон, приласкай меня.  
— Любишь мои руки? — спросил Джон, и тот тихий мягкий звук чуть ускорился, — Когда я трахаю тебя и глажу твой член? Я горячий и потный, прижимаюсь к тебе, и я так глубоко. Ты сводишь меня с ума, когда...  
  
Скотт выгнулся дугой и издал громкий высокий крик, потому что именно _это_ сводило Джона с ума: вот этот момент, когда тихий, милый, застенчивый Скотт Гилл отпускал себя для него. И было уже не важно, кто сверху, и не важно, что по телефону, и плевать, что ему уже больше не тридцать (почти пятьдесят, Боже правый!) — и он больше не трахает Джона в переулках около клубов... Этот момент наступил, прямо сейчас, и это всегда сводило Скотта с ума ничуть не меньше.  
— Господи, Скотт, — шепнул Джон невнятно, быстро и тяжело дыша.  
— Джон, _ну пожалуйста_...  
— Да, хорошо, кончи сейчас, для меня, я хочу услышать, — подстегнул его Джон — и Скотт застонал, его мышцы напряглись, и пустота в форме Джона всё ещё была рядом, но уже лучше, вот так, совсем хорошо, можно кончить, и Джон услышит его. Стон в его ушах оборвался, и послышался долгий протяжный выдох.  
  
Он не спеша перевёл дыхание, вытирая руку о рубашку в ожидании голоса Джона.  
— Хорошо было, красавчик? — спросил он наконец. Зашуршала ткань, и раздался щелчок выключения громкой связи.  
— Чёрт возьми, надо делать это чаще, — сказал Джон, — Я тут кончил, как товарный поезд.  
Скотт расхохотался:  
— У тебя вообще нет фильтра между мозгом и ртом!  
— И это одно из многих качеств, за которые ты меня любишь, — заметил Джон, и это была правда, — Признайся, было великолепно.  
— Да, — признал Скотт, — Тебе получше?  
— Уххху, — согласился Джон.  
— Хочешь поговорить? О Лос-Анжелесе?  
На том конце линии послышался лёгкий вздох.  
— Не сейчас. Это ничего?  
— Всё нормально. Хотел бы я быть там, с тобой, — сказал Скотт совершенно искренне, — Прости, что этот вулкан стал трагическим препятствием на пути нашей любви.  
  
Вот и он, смех Джона — настоящий, неудержимый — одна из самых прекрасных вещей в жизни Скотта.  
— Всё будет хорошо, правда? — сказал Джон, — Ты сам говорил, мы оглянуться не успеем как ты приедешь. Мы разоденемся в пух и прах и пойдём гулять по всем модным местам, чтобы я мог тобой похвастаться. Вот Скотт Гилл, любовь всей моей жизни, лучший партнёр в сексе по телефону, какого я знал.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Скотт, — не позволяй им тебя достать.  
— Ладно, иди ужинай, мне ещё «Шерлока Холмса» смотреть.  
— О нет, это _тот_ «Шерлок Холмс», _не тот, который хороший_? — простонал Скотт, — Гарет тебя не простит.  
— Если он не хотел, чтобы его до конца дней дразнили, надо было сказать костюмеру, что брюки не того размера, — ответил Джон, — Я позвоню завтра?  
Скотт улыбнулся самодовольно, но Джону не могло сделаться неуютно от этого, он же не мог это видеть. До завтра Скотт успеет придумать великое множество тем для телефонных разговоров. Да и, скорее всего, завтра Джон позвонит ему из ресторана, или из студии, или с какой-нибудь встречи.  
— Конечно. До завтра, родной, — ответил он.  
— До завтра, родной.

**Author's Note:**

> Почему-то мне казалось, что эпиграф взят из твиттера Кэрол, но среди её твитов я такого не нашла. Так что либо до августа 2010 у неё был другой твиттер, либо она писала об этом в Фейсбуке. Но это точно она сама сказала, никто ей ничего не приписывает! Фик основан на реальных событиях, ага :)


End file.
